crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zander
Zander is a 35 year old Zoid Pilot for the UCR, his mech of choice is the Liger Zero. Theme song: tvU49wicIx0 Current Status Dead Biography Zander grew up in on a UCR colony and didnt grow around his Dad due to his Dad being in the UCR military as a infantrymen. So it was mostly just him and his Mom. When Zander was finally of age, he enlisted in the UCR as a mech pilot. But when the UCR decided to retire the Zoids. He renlisted as a infantrymen and applied to UCR Special Forces. Now he is a Spec Ops UCR soldier and is married to Marissa Smith with a child, her name is Sara Smith. Zander soon died in a training exercise shortly after Sarah was born. Appearance Zander is a 5'7 male, he weighs 200 lbs and has short brown hair. He has hazel eyes and fair skin along with a trimmed beard. Its more a 5 o'clock shadow. He wears a standard BDU of a special forces soldier along with black sunglasses and a wrist computer for hacking, comm, and other purposes. Personal Life When Zander isnt on base or running drills, he is running around the city having fun or home with his wife. A rather...interesting adventure Zander went to the bar one night to meet girls. He did his normal routine and parked his truck and got in line. BUt he got in line behind a girl named Samantha Greene. He kept hitting on her and hitting on her until she finally let him buy her a drink. After a short conversation Sam persuaded him to go to her house. He though he was getting laid but he wasnt. After SAm got him alone she took him to hell to be his servent. He woke up the next morning to a guard who said the Queen requested his attention. SHe made him do degrading things for hours on end until she gave him some free time. He went to a clothing store to buy clothes and met a cashier. SHe was down in hell for suicide. As he talked to her, he started to like her and even flirt. Marissa, the cashier than asked him to stay until she gets off. He did so and waited. After that, he went to her apartment and things happened. He fell asleep in her apartment and never returned to the palace....He awoke to a guard breaking in. His combat trainin kicked in and he faught off the 3 guard. After which him and Marissa started to fight their way to a portal on the other side of the city to escape. After much fighting, they finally made it back. Zander....feeling that if they can go through that together they can go through anything.He proposed to her and she said yes. After he went and bought her a ring. They went to a house he bought with his military pay. They are living there together. Although Zander is barely home due to his military career. They are currently residing there, except for when Zander is required to stay on base. Death Zander was killed in action on June 11th 2579 while fighting against Black Hand Insurgents on the world of Kalta Goba in the Andromeda Galaxy. After reinforcing and defending a recently broken UCR defensive line from enemy counter attacks, a Volm sniper killed Zander via a shot to the head, taking the front portion of Zander's helmet and face off. Zander's body was later retrieved and buried on his home sky island. He was also posthumously promoted to Master Sergeant. Computer skills Zander is fanomial with computers, being able to hack almost any known system. He has demonstrated it dozens of times. He carries around a small hand held computer known as a "I.W.M.D'''." '''or "Interactive Wrist mounted display" or simply known as the "Data Glove". It is also able to control computerized placements or friendly drones as well as non-friendly. Relationships Morgan and Command Wolf = Squad member and friend. Liger Zero = His mech Maya: His commanding officer Marissa Smith: His wife Liger Zero Liger Zero is Zander's mech. The Zoids were recently retired and Zander is now a full time special forces soldier. Appearance Liger is a mech that resembles a lion, its white and black with red accents and golden eyes and claws. Specs Liger Zero is the succesor to the older Blade Liger, but unlike its predecessor it uses competely new tech, making it a entire new mech. Its most well known attack is the "Strike Laser Claw" , which is utilized by charging its claws with laser energy to enhance the power of a claw swipe, allowing it to smash and tear through thick enemy armor with little effort.In addition to the Laser claws,Liger Zero also has a chest mounted 208 mm cannon and 2 high power laser cannons on its back. Category:Good Category:UCR Category:Zoid Pilot Category:Zoid Category:Male Category:Special Forces Category:Characters Category:Dead